Forbidden Romance
by efwrocks
Summary: When Buffy kills Angel, she moves to Denali, Alaska. While there, she meets Edward Cullen. What will happen next?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ or _Twilight_. They belong to their respective owners.

Timeline: Buffy- End of season 2, Buffy is 17. Twilight- I'm assuming the Cullen kids were in Denali for high school and college at University of Alaska (online)

* * *

Prologue

I'm Buffy Summers. When I moved here, I didn't think it was possible for me to ever love anyone ever again, much less a vampire that sparkled.

My mortality has always been destined to be short, ever since I became the Slayer. I had already died once. Why not a second time? My first love was dead by my hand, but it was to save the world. That had to count for something, right? However, I never intended to fall in love so shortly afterwards. It was now that I was asking my new lover to kill me. In his opinion, take my soul too.


	2. Denali, Alaska

After I left Sunnydale, I wanted to go far away from Southern California. I decided the opposite kind of scenery would do to match my recent depression. I looked at the board of upcoming departures and saw a bus heading for Denali, Alaska. I bought a ticket and got on the bus to escape the sunny place that was my personal Hell. The bus left the depot and started towards the frozen tundra that was Alaska.

The trip took many long hours, probably five or six days. I didn't count. After arriving at our destination, I asked the front desk for directions to any hotel. She gave me the directions to the nearest hotel. I thanked her and headed out to the Days Inn. An hour later, I was in a hotel room, freshened up, and ready to explore my new surroundings. One thing I was really hoping was that there were no vampires in a twenty mile radius. I walked out the door, carrying my room key in my purse.

The town looked like a typical small town in any other place. Buildings lined up on both sides of a few streets. The buildings were restaurants, boutiques, store, barber shops, and such. The buildings were of an older design, mainly made with bricks, mud/cement in between them. One could definitely tell that the older designs that influenced the architects were those of the Ancient Romans, the Grecians, the Gothic era, and the Russians.

I walked down the street looking at all the little shops and restaurants. I was also looking for a help wanted sign. I only had so much money saved up. Glancing around, I noticed a 'For Rent' sign in the window of an apartment building. I crossed the street and walked into the lobby, up to the front desk.

"Um… Excuse me?"

The secretary looked up at my voice and then smiled. She stopped typing. "Welcome. How may I help you?"

"Um… Yes. I'm interested in renting the apartment that's for the sign out front."

The woman typed in a few things, and responded to my request. "The apartment is still free. I have to ask you a few questions though, before I show you what it looks like. Are you 18 years or older?"

Even though I was only 17, I told her, "Yes. And, you don't have to show me the apartment."

"The monthly rent is $45. Are you able to afford that?"

"Yes." _For only one month right now_.

"Alright, I need you to fill out these forms and have it back to me as soon as possible."

"Thank you," I said. I walked out of the building and turned back to where I was going.

I set out down the street again, no particular aim in my mind. I looked around at all the places to go. After walking around for about five more minutes, I found a promising restaurant to eat at. I was now hungry and wanted to find a place where I could sit down and fill out the forms, which were now folded up into my purse, so I could possibly get the apartment.

I then felt my spidey sense tingling and knew there were vampires coming towards me. I spotted them after I looked in that direction. I felt my facial expression turn into that of shock. I saw an alley just ahead. I started walking a bit faster than humanly possible and went into the entrance of the alley, preparing myself for the inevitable fight against the seven vampires. I heard them talking softly to each other while I took out my stake, aka Mr. Pointy.

Within two minutes, they entered the alley. There were four males and three females. Two of them appeared to be approximately 30 or so. The oldest male had bleach blonde hair, and was clearly the leader of the group. The oldest female had caramel colored hair and seemed very motherly. There were five teens: three boys and two girls. One boy had huge muscles that could have passed for a bodybuilder or pro football player, dark hair, and a big goofy grin on his face. One boy had curly blond hair and was of medium build. The other boy had bronze hair that looked like he just rolled out of the bed and walked out without brushing it. He looked younger than the other two. The two girls were practically opposites. One was tall, absolutely gorgeous, long blonde hair, and looked completely perfect in every physical way. The other was short, dark hair that was cropped, and had an excited look on her face.

I tensed myself and gripped my stake tightly, ready to spring into action. A few of the vampires laughed. Why would they laugh at facing their death? I would probably lose those with the odds against me. However, I probably wouldn't mind if I were killed in the fight against them. After all, it would likely be better if it were slow and painful; that way I could suffer for what I did to Angel.

The one with the bronze hair looked pained suddenly.

"We don't wish to harm you. Why would you think that we were going to kill you?" The bronze hair boy asked her this while stepping slowly closer with his hands up in the universal sign of 'I mean you no harm.'

I became confused. "Why wouldn't you? You're all vampires. Vampires kill to drink blood. There's only one that I've met that doesn't drink human blood. He went to the butcher's shop and got pig's blood and heated in the microwave. Wait. Why am I telling you this?"

The blond male I assumed was the leader spoke up then. "I'm Carlisle. This is my family. We have no intention of harming you, especially by drinking your blood. We're what we call ourselves 'vegetarians'. We only hunt animals. That's why our eyes are yellow instead of red, like those that drink human blood. And, um, just to let you know, that stake isn't going to do anything against us."

I didn't know what to think. "What are you talking about? If I put this through your heart, you'll turn to dust. That's what happens to vampires. You're supposed to have a 'game face' and go all bumpy faced and glowing yellow eyes. Yet I'm glad to know you don't drink human blood."

The oldest female touched his arm and whispered something into Carlisle's ear, too low for me to hear. The blonde girl looked like she was protesting about something. They finished talking and returned to face me.

"I think we should take this to a more private venue," spoke Carlisle.

At that moment, my stomach decided to protest. All the vampires chuckled slightly at the timing.

This time it was the oldest female to talk. "We can take care of your hunger at our home. We have food for props just in case someone comes over."

"Um…"

That was all I got out before the short girl spoke for the first time. Her voice twinkled like bells. "You'll be fine. It's okay. Esme will cook you something to eat and we'll talk."

I guessed that this girl didn't give up too easily. I saw the bronze haired boy slightly shake his head no. "Any guesses as to how long it would be if I did? 'Cause if it's too long I'll need to stop at my hotel first.

The cheery girl's eyes went blank momentarily, and then when they refocused, she said, "Stop by the hotel and get your things. Also, turn in your key because you won't need it."

I was confused. "Why wouldn't I need my key?" The vampires all snickered. "What's so funny?"

"You," said the big muscled guy, laughing even harder. He had a loud, booming laugh.

At my questioning look, the bubbly girl explained, "I can see the future."

I felt my mouth drop open. "Seriously?! That is so cool!"

Another round of vampirical chuckles erupted. The psychic spoke, "You're going to spend the night with us. Now, come on."

She grabbed my arm and started to pull me along with her towards the hotel I was staying at. Once there, I got my things out of my room, and then handed in the room key to the desk clerk to check out. After that, we walked to their house and started to talk about vampires, Slayers, and our pasts. And more.


	3. Buffy and All Her Slayer-ness

The vampires and I walked to their house in near silence. When we arrived, I looked at the gigantic, beautiful house that was actually a mansion if you asked me. It was four stories, had a wraparound porch on each level, was very secluded, and looked like it would be on the cover of _Home and Garden_ Magazine. The steps that lead up to the front porch looked like they could be placed in front of the Taj Mahal.

We walked up the stairs, onto the porch, and through a fancy glass door into an amazing living room. It had a couch that could seat about ten or so people, a huge flat screen television, and everything was white. Everything was fancy and expensive looking too.

"Please. Sit down," said the oldest woman. She then walked into another room.

The others were getting comfortable. She sat down at the end of the couch, closest to the door, just in case I needed to make a run for it. I observed them all closely to determine whether or not they were a threat. The leader, Carlisle, came and set in the chair closest to her.

"First, I would like to introduce my family. I'm Carlisle," he said pointing to himself. "This is Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward. My wife, Esme, is the one that went into the kitchen." He pointed at each of them as he named them and they nodded or waved back. Most of them were smiling, except for Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward. Rosalie looked annoyed, Jasper looked like he was in pain, and Edward… reminded me of someone I loved all too much with the whole brooding vampire thing going.

"I'm Buffy, Buffy Summers." I said this with a plastered smile on my face as I shook hands with Carlisle.

"We have much to talk about. Where shall we begin?" he asked the room.

There was one thing that had been driving me insane since it was said. "Why do you guys think that you won't turn to dust if I put a wooden stake through you? I mean, every vampire that I've faced has dusted. What makes you any different?"

Carlisle thought for a moment before answering. "We're a breed of vampires that are entirely different from the kind you're speaking of. They actually sound like the kind that is in fairy tales and myths. We are changed by venom entering into our blood stream and altering our DNA. We are harder than a rock, have no problem lifting up a 20 000 pound car with just the palm of our hand, and are very hard to kill."

Jasper asked the next question. "What kind of vampires are you used to facing?"

"The ones that are the basis of the myths and legends are real. A stake through the heart, some sunlight, or a splash of holy water, they all work. That's the only way I've ever been shown to kill a vampire, and I've never faced, much less met, one that couldn't be killed by them," I explained. They had looks on their faces that ranged from confused, thoughtful, bored, annoyed, and more.

The broody one, Edward, asked, "How did you know we were vampires?"

This question had all the vampires suddenly staring at me looking for the answer. I took a deep breath before she revealed her biggest secret. "Understand that what I'm about to tell you, you can NOT tell anyone." I looked up and waited until they all shook their heads then continued. "Have any of you ever heard of something called a vampire slayer?" I waited for a response, but all I got was everyone shaking their heads no.

I then decided to go into the whole 'the world is older than you know' spiel. "Ever since the beginning of time, there have been demons. Ever since there have been demons, there has been the Slayer. One girl in all the world: the Chosen One. One born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, slay the demons, and fight the forces of darkness." I paused momentarily. "I was called when I was fifteen years old. I've been fighting a secret war for two years. I have fought two Master Vampires: Lothos and Nest. Although Angel was probably the new Master Vampire since Darla's dead, so that would make three instead of two. Anyways, after I had to kill Angel to save the world," _and after my own mother kicked me out_, I thought, "I ran away because I couldn't take the memories that had been around me. I decided that since Sunnydale was so sunny, and I wanted not sunny to match my near depression, I decided to head north. I've always liked the idea of going to Alaska, so I decided to come here."

Carlisle spoke. "Why Denali though? Why not Anchorage, Fairbanks, or Juneau instead?"

I thought for a minute. "I don't know. There was a bus coming here, and there isn't as many people as there are in the other major cities."

Jasper asked, "If you're the Slayer, and there's only one at a time, then how can you leave that world?" At this, the entire family looked at me intently.

At first, I thought of Kendra on the floor, her dead body lying there from where Drusilla killed her. _Damn Drusilla!_ I cursed in my head.

Edward looked at her questioningly. "Drusilla?"

Jasper looked at him. "Who's Drusilla?"

I answered. "Drusilla used to run around with Angel, Spike, and Darla. They were known as the Scourge of Europe, although Darla called them the Whirlwind. There are two Slayers now that I died for a minute. It wasn't long, but it was long enough to call a new Slayer and pass on the line. Although the last one was recently killed, there's a new one that just got called a week or so ago somewhere."

Edward looked like he didn't want to ask the question, but did anyway. "Is the Slayer that just got killed the girl that you thought about lying on the floor, right before you cursed Drusilla?"

I just looked at him like he just asked me to let him sink his teeth into my neck and drink. "How… did you know that?"

He replied, "I can read minds. It's sort of a gift that I have."

I took a deep breath. "Yes, it is. Her name was Kendra. She was a really good Slayer." I waited a minute before asking, "Are you the only one that can read minds?"

Alice giggled. "Yeah. He's the only one. I can see the future though, and Jasper can control your emotions. Emmett's extra strong, too." He flexed his muscles just to show off, and wow did he have big ones.

Carlisle was curious. "Does the Slayer have any extra abilities?"

I thought momentarily about that before finally answering, "Yeah, I guess they would be considered extra abilities. We have advanced strength, speed, healing, eyesight, night vision, and some other things."

"Wow." Carlisle was fascinated. One could easily tell by the look on his face.

I decided it was time for a change in the line of questioning. "So, what makes you so different than all the other vampires I face?"


	4. A New Breed of Vampires

The room felt hesitant for a moment, then after a moment, Carlisle answered. "The difference between our kind and the species you were trained to… kill… is that they are… hybrids, for lack of a better term."

I nodded my head. "Yeah, the last pure demon mixed their blood with a human's and created the first vampire. We're told that story in the beginning when we get the whole 'Into every generation, a Slayer is born,' spiel."

Carlisle let a small smile play across his lips. "So you understand what they are then?" I nodded my head in affirmation. "Okay. Our kind… we weren't created through the same method. We are in fact pure vampires. While relatively rare in the world, we do exist. It is rare to find our kind in the south, due to the fact that our true selves would be revealed to those around us in the sunlight."

I raised my hand. "Yes," Carlisle asked.

"I have a question," I answered. He nodded his head for me to continue. "If you're vampires, why don't you turn to dust in the sunlight?"

Carlisle let a small smile play along his lips. "It's part of our genetic makeup. You see, we do not have the same genetic coding in our DNA as the vampires you are used to fighting. We can see ourselves in the mirror, for instance. It is against our law to reveal that we exist to humans. Part of that means we cannot show our true selves while in front of them, which also mean s that we cannot go into the sunlight while they are around. The reason for this is because we actually… well, sparkle, I guess you could say."

As soon as he said sparkle, I started to giggle at the picture of any vampire sparkling, especially my now dead ex-boyfriend. I heard the one Carlisle called Edward start to chuckle too. I tried to regain composure. "I'm sorry to laugh, it's just, when you said that you sparkle, I got this image in my head of my ex-boyfriend sparkling instead of starting to burn when I opened the blinds. It's one of the funniest things I have ever thought of." That brought on a whole new round of chuckles not only from me, but from a few of the vampires as well, although more glaring from Rosalie.

I hesitated in asking a question that I knew would sound kind of personal. I bit my lip trying to decide if I was actually going to ask him when…

"She wants to know how you became a vampire," conveyed the mind-reading, brooding vampire that was getting annoying with the mind-reading. That made him chuckle.

"I have heard of this kind before, but it was before I had been turned. Occasionally I have run into them after the transformation. You see, I used to be a vampire hunter while I was still a human. My father had been one and he had the same plan for me. He was also the local minister. He led hunts often and would occasionally find one that would be staked. Mostly he just captured humans accused of being a vampire. One night, we were out hunting and we split up into groups. We found a nest of vampires that were different than the ones that we had previously found. We chased the coven down and I ran ahead because I was the youngest and fastest. One of them must have been hungry because it turned around and ran towards me. It bit me and started drinking, but it didn't finish because it got scared away by the rest of the hunting party coming. I crawled into hiding before they reached where I was. I'm not sure how I managed to keep silent during the time of the change, because the venom is quite painful. After a few days, the pain started to get worse and worse until it all just stopped. I woke up a vampire."

I suddenly remembered something about something Giles said about the Council. "Would you care if I asked you something involving your last name?" I directed my question to Carlisle.

"What about it," he asked in response.

"Well, my Watcher in Sunnydale told me all about the council and its history. The last name of the person who founded it was Cullen. Could they be related to you?"

I noticed that the kids were looking at him now, too.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, they are related to me. My father founded the Watcher's Council after I was turned. It was only then he found out about the Slayer. He only allowed the potentials to be taught about the vampires that you are used to encountering."

"Why did he do that?"

"Because he had correctly assumed that I had been turned because my body had not been found. A week or so later, I went to his church and bought the cross that he made and put in the pulpit. I still have it too. He didn't want me to be killed, especially if it could be prevented."

_Wow. That is so cool his dad would do that. The only thing Hank has done for me recently is put me in an asylum, take me shopping for back to school, and then practically disown me because he took off to Spain with his secretary so they could screw each other._ Then a moment later, after I saw Mr. Broody staring at me, I thought, _Oh yeah, mind-reading vampire. *embarrassed mental laugh* Forget I ever said that!_ Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him almost chuckle.

"How did your coven become this size," I asked.

"Through the centuries, I was alone. I had contemplated making a companion for myself, but I didn't know how it could be done. Also, I didn't want to take anyone away from their family, so choosing someone would be very difficult. In the early 1900s, during the Spanish Influenza epidemic, I was in Chicago. I was a doctor at the hospital, and while so many people were dying, it bothered me that I had to pretend that I needed sleep and rest. There was a family there; the father had died already and the mother and son were to follow soon. When I arrived in the evening, she had gotten worse. Her fever was becoming higher. With how high the fever was, a person with a normal temperature would feel cold to her. Yet, she knew what I was. She asked me to save her son, the way that only I knew how. She died that night only one or two hours later, and her son would only be hours behind her in death. There were only two options: keep the promise I made to her and turn him into a vampire, or break the promise and let him die of the disease. I kept the promise to her and took him to the morgue. No one would notice. He had no family left to mourn him and too many people were dying for them to suspect that he was still alive while he looked like he wasn't. I waited until I was alone and picked him up off the bed and carried him across the rooftops. I laid him in a bed at my home and contemplated on how to do it. I finally decided and acted upon it. A few days later he awoke and I had to explain to Edward what happened, that his parents were dead, what his mom did to let him live, and things such as that." He paused.

Carlisle continued. "A few years later, we were in Michigan. I was working one night, when I heard about a woman they brought straight to the morgue. I was walking by and I heard a faint heartbeat, but no one was in there. I listened carefully to see which body had been wrongfully brought there and found a broken body that had fallen off of a cliff. She had jumped after something happened personally." He paused for a second, remembering the past. "I brought her home and turned her. I ended up married to Esme, and we still are to this day."

I felt a tear come to my eye. They got the happily ever after ending like in the movies.

"While we were in New York, I smelled blood from a few miles away. I went to investigate and found Rosalie lying on the ground. She was about to die. I changed her and she became a part of the family. A few years later, she found Emmett."

Emmett cut in and told his story. "I had been mauled by a bear. Rose carried me over a hundred miles to Carlisle, who changed me. I _love_ eating bear. It's my favorite." He flashed a scary grin.

Everyone chuckled, and Carlisle resumed the story. "Some years later, there was a knock at the door."

Jasper stopped Carlisle by talking. "Alice had a vision of me coming to a restaurant. She was waiting when I walked in. She also had a vision of Carlisle and his family."

Edward continued. "I come home one day and find Alice has moved into the house and moved into my room."

Alice replied unapologetically, "Your room had the best view."

Everyone laughed. At that time, Esme came in with a plate of food that looked very yummy for me. The stories continued while I ate the delicious food. Everyone had lots of laughs at remembering the stories, or at hearing them for the first time.


	5. Making Plans

Thank you for all the reviews! Last time in _Forbidden Romance_, Buffy and the Cullens learned about each other, including their pasts.

* * *

I opened my eyes to a room I wasn't familiar with. The bed was super comfy, warm, and fluffy. Before I moved around, I kept my breathing what it would be while still asleep, but listened very carefully to everything else going on in the house. There were six vampires in the house. One was in the room two doors down. One was in the kitchen, two were in the living room, and the other two were in yet another room the floor below me. I decided to open my eyes and stretch. Immediately, I heard a chuckle coming from right outside the door right before there was a knock and the door opened.

"Good morning… or should I say good afternoon," announced the mind-reading one, Edward?

He chuckled again and nodded. He had a smile on his face.

"Good. That's good. I remembered your name." I had to giggle at my own silly sounding-ness.

There was a small knock at the door before a small, pixie-like girl came in the door. I remembered her name was Alice. She had a small stack of clothing in her arms.

"I believe that is my cue to leave. Once you're done, come down stairs. Esme is fixing a meal for you." Edward turned towards the door and walked out.

I turned to face Alice. She had a giant grin on her face as she handed me the small stack of clothes. They felt very soft and silky and lacey. I took the clothes and looked them over.

"We thought you might want some new clothes to change into." Alice said this with a smile. "The shower is right over there." She pointed to a door. Before I could even say thank you, Alice replied, "Your welcome." I smiled and reached over to hug Alice, who hugged back. "Just so you know, I had a vision of you being with us for a long time to come." With that she turned and left, leaving me with tears in my eyes.

I gathered the clothes and went into the bathroom. I turned on the water to the perfect temperature, undressed and climbed in. The water and soap felt good against my skin. After I was done, I got out and wrapped a towel around myself. I started to dry myself off after standing in just the softness and fluffiness of the white towel. I examined the clothes more carefully. The bra and panties were almost completely covered in lace and lined with silk. The tag said Victoria's Secret, and they were pink. The outfit was really soft and comfortable feeling. The tags were Italian and I couldn't read them.

I donned the clothes and walked to the door. Once in the hall, I couldn't remember which way to go. All of a sudden, I wasn't standing on my feet anymore. There appeared a vampire who was holding me in their arms. It was Edward. He had me picked up in his arms and started to race through the house with amazing speed. Before I could count to five, we were at the bottom of the stairs on the main floor. Emmett and Jasper were playing a video game, Esme was cooking, and Alice and Rosalie were talking about clothes and drawing something. Edward sat me down on my feet.

Suddenly, I was being picked up, carried, and sat down again before I could even register it. I was sitting beside Alice and Rosalie on the couch.

"So, what are your favorite colors?" Alice started to get even more excited.

"Purple and pink," I answered. I turned to Rosalie. "Is she always this excited?"

Rosalie looked annoyed that I was talking to her, but answered my question anyway, along with everyone else in the house. "Yes."

Alice rolled her eyes. She directed her next question at me. "Do you prefer silk or lace?"

I thought for a second. "I don't really care. I like them both."

This continued on until Esme brought me some food. I thanked her and Alice stopped asking me questions and started drawing and talking to Rosalie more. They drew designs for clothes and jewelry. Occasionally the question was asked where I would have to answer, but mostly I ate. After I was finished, I sat there with Alice and Rosalie talking about clothes, shoes, makeup, and hair.

Carlisle came home soon, just before it started raining.

"Does anyone want to play baseball tonight," asked Emmett.

Alice had a blank stare on her face for a second, and then rolled her eyes. "Emmett," she sighed. "There isn't going to be a storm tonight. We can't."

Emmett just laughed. "Sure we can."

Everyone echoed, "No we can't."

I asked, "Why do you have to wait until a storm?"

Alice turned to me and smiled. "We'll show you sometime." Her eyes glazed over, and then smiled again. "Actually, we can show you tomorrow night."

Emmett cheered… too loudly. I had to cover my ears because it was so loud.

To be honest, I was kind of excited too. I would get to see vampires play baseball. Yay me!


	6. Baseball and a Song

A/N: It's time to play vampire baseball everyone!

* * *

After a long day's wait, we were finally able to get ready to go tonight. Alice brought up an outfit for me to wear to the baseball field. There were even shoes. I thought of all the shoes I had when we lived in Los Angeles and sighed. I missed my shoes. I changed into the outfit and then heard a knock on the door before it opened. It was Edward, although I was starting to think of him more as Prince Charming. He smiled slightly. _Grr… I keep forgetting about the mind reading!_ He chuckled this time.

"There are two ways you can get to the field. I can carry you, or we can go in the jeep. Which would you prefer?" He always spoke with eloquence.

"What do you mean carry me?"

He smiled again. "On my back while I'm running."

I was confused. "Why can't I run myself there? I don't exactly travel at human speed. I can run faster than that."

He smiled that adorable smile again. "You can't run as fast as us though."

_True,_ I thought. "How will the equipment get there though?"

"Either in the jeep with us, or if we run, Emmett carries most of it. I recommend the running though. It is much more exhilarating."

"Okay then. Running it is," I decided. Then I thought. "While I have you here, I have to ask you one question. Since when do vampires play baseball?"

Edward had a full smile now. "Well, it's the American pastime. Plus, the thunderstorm is the only time we can play."

I smiled now. "Yes, and about that, will you _please_ tell me why?"

He had a consipiratorial smirk on his face. "Nope. You'll have to wait and see."

I pouted. "Pleeease?"

I could see his composure start to falter; I was winning. However, he had me beat as soon as I thought that because of his stupid mind-reading. He shook his head no while he laughed. I frowned and pouted (for real this time). He came over and pulled a baseball cap out of his pocket, then placed it on my head. He picked me up in his arms and then carried me down the stairs, although I could feel my hair slightly blowing in the wind. When we got to the bottom floor, he sat me down and I saw everyone waiting. Alice also had a backpack in her hands, holding it by the top handle. She walked over and handed it to me.

"Put this on." Before I could ask what was in it, she told me. "Inside are a blanket, water, and some snacks." Yet again, before I could say thank you, she told me, "There is no need to say it, so don't."

I did anyway. "Thank you."

She rolled her eyes while everyone else laughed. I put on my backpack and Emmett picked up his bag. Inside were bats, bases, and baseballs. Edward started moving for me to climb on his back and I hopped up. In a matter of seconds we were running out the door and through the trees. I looked in front of us and could see the rest of the family and more trees. Then I gasped. When did I start thinking of myself as a part of their family?

It was then I heard Edward's voice saying, "As soon as you realized it was true, subconsciously. Consciously, you just now noticed that you were thinking it. It is true, you know. You are, whether you just realized it or not. Alice declared that as soon as she saw you coming."

I smiled, and could kind of tell he was too. "You were right about the one thing."

He asked, "What's that?"

I smiled even bigger while putting my head forward more. "This is fun!"

He grinned along with me and then we both laughed. We slowed down and then stopped. The family was waiting in front of some bushes. He let me down and then put me protectively under his arm.

Carlisle turned towards me and then said, "On the other side of these bushes is a clearing where we play baseball. There is also another clan here in Denali that we play with. Don't worry, they are friendly and drink animal blood like us. So, don't attack them. Their names are Tanya, Irina, Kate, Eleazar, and Carmen. They won't attack you either. Just don't be surprised."

I nodded in understanding, then we all walked into the clearing. There were five vampires, just like Carlisle said. They all looked at me when we walked into the field. Edward kept his arm around me.

"Hello, everyone," Carlisle announced. "This is Buffy Summers. She is a human. She is currently staying with us until further notice. So, don't be surprised if you see her with us either here or at home from now on."

They all waved at me and welcomed me. I waved at them back, appearing shy. I heard Edward chuckle. The rest of the family walked over to the other vampires, while Edward walked me over to a spot out of the way to lay out my blanket and sit down. He put the blanket in a very nice spot to sit while I peeked inside the backpack to see what kind of snacks were in there. I felt cool arms come up in front of me and looked to see Edward sitting down with me. I stared at him in surprise.

"Aren't you playing?"

Edward shook his head slightly while smirking. "No. I'm sitting this one out."

"I don't understand. You were excited before about playing."

His smirk became a grin. "I wasn't exactly as excited about playing as being able to watch. Normally I play, but I'm just as fine not playing."

Right then we heard Emmett yell, "You're just afraid you'll lose."

Edward rolled his eyes at his brother's antics. "No, I'm not. I just want to sit here by Buffy."

Emmett then muttered something that I didn't hear that caused Edward to throw a nearby rock on the ground at his brother, Rosalie roll her eyes and sigh, and Esme to reprimand him while smacking his arm once. The game started then. Edward and I watched, while I talked to Edward some and snacked and drank water.

The game was intense. It was definitely a close call. Alice got elected permanent umpire while they went back and forth pitching and catching and outfielding, on both sides. The Cullens against the Denalis. They were tied at 4-4 and there was only one pitch left. The Cullens were batting, and it was Emmett who was up to bat. Tanya threw the ball and Emmett slammed the bat against it. Emmett started running immediately and ended up getting around the bases before the Denalis could even find the ball. In the end, the Cullens won 5-4.

After the game was over, Edward helped me pack everything back up into the backpack, which went onto my back right after that. It wasn't long before we were saying our goodbyes and started to run back through the forest to the Cullen house. Once we arrived, Alice took the backpack and headed into the kitchen with Esme. Edward wanted to show me something, so he carried me over to the black grand piano that sat upon a raised white platform in the living room.

"I wrote this for you. It's called _Sunshine_, mainly because you are full of light, like the sun."

He then began to play one of the most beautiful songs. He played for a long time, until Alice and Esme came in with some food. Once I got situated and started eating, he started playing again. He continued to play the entire time I ate, and even still when I came up to sit beside him again. He played the whole time until I fell asleep beside him.


End file.
